Strayed Pieces
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Mystique and Logan know that there are many things that seperate them. But there is one vital person that brings them together.


"By _'this'_, do you mean our daughter?" Mystique rolled her eyes.

Logan shook his head, forbidding himself from lashing out at her, he wanted for her to stay. "Yes," he ran his finger through his hair, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. He looked at Rogue's sleeping form. He could feel himself smiling at the sight of her, that was his daughter.

"She has your nose and ears." Mystique brushed a few strands of hair that were on Rogue's face. She sighed, as she stood up and walked closer to Logan. "I never wanted to leave her, much less tell you that she was yours like this. But after Weapon-X, I knew you weren't the same man who had planned a life together with me."

Logan bit his lip as he saw the tears start to pool in Mystique's eyes. He brought up his hand to stroke her face but she moved away.

"You weren't going to tell me, where you?" Logan asked, he and Rogue had been on the X-men together for over six years. Logan looked to Mystique in alarm.

"Did Charles know?" The idea of Charles Xavier knowing he was Rogue's father before him made Logan's blood boil. He could see Charles not wanting to tell them, maybe thinking he was going to negatively affect the team.

"Of course not." Mystique made a face of disgust, but then shrugged, reconsidering her answer. "For all I know at least. I've try my best to block his powers."

The answer seemed to satisfy Logan for now.

Mystique rubbed her arms; the ability to form coherent sentences was lost to her. She never thought her little family would ever be together again. It broke her heart that they had to meet like this.

She looked at Logan; his blue eyes were drilling right into her. Her mind took her back to all those times when they were together, in bed with his arms wrapped around her. She would do anything just to be _there_ again. To be together in peace.

"Stay with us."

He must have read her mind; she shook her head, making sure that she didn't hear him wrong. "What?"

Logan walked closer to her, in which she stepped back farther. He dropped his head down and sighed, "Raven?" His voice sounded so hurt and raw.

It sounded like her James.

"Stay with us." He repeated, a little tougher in order to regain composure.

"Logan, you know that can't happen."

"Why the hell not? For God's sake Rav-"

"It's Mystique!" She yelled, he had no right to call her that. He had no right to try to bring back the emotions between them, to bring back everything that she tried so hard to forget.

She heard Rogue whimper and rushed to her side. She didn't mean to yell loud enough to interrupt her sleep. Mystique caressed Rogue's cheek and tucked back a strand of hair behind Rogue's ear.

Logan was right behind her now. "She has your eyes"

Mystique shivered, she could feel her blood rush to her head.

"I'm starting to remember some stuff. Like those nights when you would transform to your original self. You have green eyes and black hair."

Mystique turned stiff when she felt Logan's hand on her neck. It wasn't a threatening gesture, far from it. It was a soft and gentle caress.

It was James.

"I tried so hard to forget you and her." Tears began to flow; Mystique didn't even care to move away when Logan wiped away her tears.

"You don't have to." Logan sighed as he finally noticed that Mystique was touching Rogue without gloves. "She needs someone, she needs her mom."

It was a blow a million times stronger than any blows she had ever received to the gut or face, it was straight to the heart and it hurt like hell. Rogue didn't need her or at least that was what she had been telling herself for the last 21 years.

"I made a deal with Magneto to serve him."

Logan growled, he was half expecting that to be her answer but it still made him pissed to actually hear it from her. Even though he wasn't James anymore, he still had feelings for Mystique.

"You don't belong with him." He pulled her arm up so that she was now facing him. "You belong with us." He grabbed her chin so she had to look at him. "With me."

"Logan, why do you have to do this?" The tears were starting to flow again and just like before Logan was there to wipe them away. She grabbed his hand in hers' and held them close to her heart.

"You know we can't. I belong to Magneto just as much as you belong to Xavier." Logan opened his mouth to retort but she silenced him. "I know what you're going to say, but you made a promise to Xavier that would serve with him and the X-men just like I promised Magneto."

Logan gave up, she had a point. He moved to sit next to Rogue on the bench and patted the top of head. "What am I suppose to say to her when she wakes up? Mommy left us?" There was some humor in his voice, but it sounded forced. Mystique appreciated that he understood, but the joke still stung.

"You can tell her that mommy loves her and I'll be back soon."

Logan raised his brow, "Permanently?"

Mystique shrugged and sat down on the other side of the bench. "I don't know yet." She honestly replied. She _did_ make a deal with Erik, but she wasn't going to risk losing her family again.

"Can't speak for everyone else." Logan shook his head "But screw them, you're welcome anytime when you decide that you want to come home."

"Home?"

Logan shrugged, ignoring the look Mystique was giving him. He picked up Rogue, he had carried her many times but now that he knew she was his daughter it felt different. It felt good. Rogue let out another whimper and without thinking twice about it Logan let it slip. "Daddy's got you."

Mystique smiled, before Logan could say anything she beat him to it. "I promise I won't tell anyone you said that. I don't think they would believe me anyway."

They noticed the sky getting brighter.

"I should go." Mystique said miserably. She kissed Rogue's forehead and to Logan's surprise, his cheek.

"I _am_ glad you two found each other." She said before she walked away from them, she didn't turn back once. She didn't have to in order for Logan to know that she was still crying.

He looked at Rogue, she was still sound asleep in his arms.

"C'mon Anna, let's go home."

**FIN **


End file.
